


[Vid] Jefferson Funk

by heresluck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daveed Diggs and his amazing face. (Hot damn!) Music: Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars, "Uptown Funk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Jefferson Funk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Hamilton-JeffersonFunk-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/1054371.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/139315620963/hamilton-vid-jefferson-funk)


End file.
